Enamored
by diamondwine
Summary: A glimpse of Loki in his youth and his experience with love, before he becomes the villain that he is destined to be.
1. Chapter 1

Enamored, hence my newest title. I have not seen Thor, but I recently saw The Avengers and sort of became enamored with Loki. This is honestly the first time I have taken interest in a villain the first time I was introduced to their character. Please forgive any misnomer type of things. I'm much more familiar with Roman/Greek mythology/Wicca oriented things than I am with Norse mythology, and I haven't read any of the comics either. I thought I'd give third person omniscient a try…

Loki was beginning to get bored of waiting to grow up. He knew it wouldn't be long before he and Thor would compete for the throne. Loki was also tired of feeling as though he were living in the shadow of his brother's glory. Clenching his teeth as he thought, his jaw became sore. Loki stopped ruminating and unclenched his sore teeth. Often he'd find himself slipping into anger like this. He knew he had to find a way to quell it, otherwise he'd make mistakes that wouldn't prove in his favour in the near future…

"_Still_ reading, brother?" Thor joked, shattering Loki's thoughts and he felt him roughly clasp his shoulder, followed by Sif's laughter. She was always at his side, like an extra appendage. Loki was still facing the bookshelf, half glad that neither his brother nor his little girlfriend could see his angry grimace.

"You waste so much time in here. When was the last time you came outside, huh?" Thor asked, sounding a bit concerned for his brother's sudden seclusion.

"I'm beginning to worry about you, Loki," said Thor. Loki easily suppressed the anger as he faced Sif and his brother. Loki couldn't deny this, but wouldn't say aloud that Thor was right. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was acknowledge his brother's rightness, not when he knew they would be going head to head for the throne someday soon. Thor was concerned about Loki's recent habits; he'd stopped hanging around with Thor and his friends, though Loki knew he'd always been a fifth wheel from the beginning, anyway. Ever since he'd reached adolescence, he'd started wisening up, realizing that his brother's friends didn't even like him, really. Loki was generally more introverted and spent less time talking and more time observing, which he had a feeling turned off Thor's friends a bit. The last time Loki had hung around with them all, he caught Sif telling Thor how weird she thought Loki was, when she thought that Loki was out of earshot. Loki was sure that Thor knew this, but must have felt badly for his odd, lankier little brother. After that, Loki started spending most of his time in the library at home, filling his eyes and mind with spells and magic, which he'd practice regularly. Loki smiled and laughed calmly, walking past Sif, who was gripping Thor's arm, Loki catching a glimpse of the lewd look she was giving him and his brother's ruby-cheeked response. Loki shook his head, thinking it was pathetic how the two of them thought that no one knew they'd been constantly sneaking off to have sex every chance that they could get. He gave himself a mental note to use this information against his brother the next time they fought. He knew Frigga would be disappointed to learn of such things from her two, gentlemanly, well-mannered, god-made sons. Loki sighed, hearing Sif laugh loudly not far behind him. He made it to a window, where he sat on the stone sill and looked out on a garden. Sif's laughter never lessened when Thor went running towards the open archway and out into the garden, Sif on his back, cackling contentedly. Many times, Loki had tried to deny it, that he felt jealous that his brother was so popular with the ladies. No one had ever batted a lash at Loki, aside from a young maid in training, whom Loki for a while had yearned to take great advantage of. She was the niece of the older lady who tended to his chambers, and Loki had sworn she would blush when he caught her looking at him. He still hadn't bothered to discover her name…he slouched a bit, feeling angry again. He never quite knew what to say to girls, anyway. His shyness deprived him of their interest. He was often afraid that if one had ever really showed interest in him that they would merely be using him to get closer to his brother. Loki sighed and closed his eyes, daydreaming about the young maid girl, what it might be like to convince her to sit in his bedroom and…talk, amongst other things. Loki was shoved out of his daydreams when he literally felt a shove. He fell off the sill and landed unceremoniously on his behind. He looked up to see Thor laughing.

"Are you deaf, brother?"

"No," Loki spat, standing up, "watch where you wander, you great oaf," he said, brushing off his clothes.

"Calm down, Loki…I was only trying to get your attention," said Thor honestly.

"I _am _calm," he said through gritted teeth.

"I've been trying to ask you if you wanted to go to the parade, for the annual festival we've only been attending forever?"

Loki rolled his eyebrows, glared at Thor, tried his best to ignore Sif who began snaking her arms around Thor's middle from behind.

"I'm not going this year," he said, starting back to the book shelves to find something else to read. Thor followed him, Sif tagging along faithfully.

"Loki, _come on_! You've been cooped up in here since…" Thor sighed.

"Mother is concerned about you, as well. You need to get out more. It will be fun."

Loki pretended to ignore his brother's requests and let his long, pale fingers slide along the spines of books. He'd read so many by now, he thought, beginning to realize that Thor was right about him not getting out enough.

"The _ladies _will be out there, brother," said Thor temptingly. Loki hoped that the fervor in his cheeks hadn't spread to his ears, which felt hot, giving notice to Sif and Thor that he was blushing at the idea.

"If it will get you to leave me alone for ten minutes, fine, I'll go," Loki said, pulling a book off the shelf and opening it. He felt his brother's rough hand in his hair, making a mess of it. Loki was caught off guard. He dropped the book and turned around to push Thor away.

"I've _told _you many times before—I'm not a _child _anymore! You're making a complete _mess_ of me," Loki hissed, fixing his hair back nice and smooth again. Thor took off, grabbing Sif's hand. She eyed him oddly for a few moments before complying to Thor's impatient tugs, her laughing voice echoing as it left the large room. Loki glared after her and his brother. He knew what they were off to. It wasn't even Sif who Loki admired, he merely felt jealous of his brother's blatant behavior with the girls. Loki felt himself green with envy, but tried to clear it out of his mind by reshelving the book Thor had caused him to drop. With frustration, Loki hurried off to his chambers with his newest favourite volume. It was going to teach him how to create fire with his very fingers. He thought for a moment in his rage about using it on Thor. He sometimes hated the way his brother started treating him. They were young and full of hormones, Loki thought, ones that turned Thor into an ass more than a big brother. Many times Loki daydreamt about stealing his brother's thunder, seducing Sif away from him, merely to make Thor feel like less…the way Loki often felt around him…

It was a heated night as Loki laid above the quilt, naked in his chambers. He began to think about the young maid in training again. He thought she was a little bit younger than him, but as Loki decided to try and do something about his lack of sleep, he couldn't help imagining what it would feel like to be on top of her pretty frame, to stroke her face, what it might feel like to touch her in forbidden ways. He moaned, letting his head fall back in ecstasy. He'd done this most nights, but it had gotten to a point where he just felt angry doing it all alone. He knew his brother was well experienced and must have pleasured plenty of girls by now, knew their bodies, played with their naïve minds. Loki felt himself getting close and stopped, wanting to stave off his release. He would often act this ritual out carefully, timing himself in the hopes that he would train himself to last when the moment finally came that he was in bed with a woman. He had to continue after a few brief seconds, unable to suppress his urges. When he finished, he immediately regretted making a mess of his quilt. He wouldn't want the maids—old or young—to find the remains of his nightly activities. Loki thought it felt too personal. He got up lazily and made his way to his bathroom. He quickly grabbed a washcloth, dampened it, and brought it back to the scene, wiping himself away before things settled and dried. Despite having pleasured himself, the aggravation never quite settled. It would have been nice, he thought, to lie against the naked chest of a young lady once the act was finished, to receive the same doe eyes with which Sif looked at Thor. He hated them at times. His envy could not be quelled. It wasn't just a girl that Loki wanted, but he wanted to be seen in the same light that most everyone held Thor. Loki wanted to be great. He wanted to not feel like less in the presence of his own brother…

The festival came, welcoming Ostara, one of Loki's favourite celebrations. He had lied to Thor when he said he wasn't going this year. He merely wanted to know why his brother would invite him somewhere that both brothers were expected to make an appearance. But really, Loki wanted to see how the girls had changed from how he remembered. Perhaps some he was somewhat acquainted with had become prettier, grown breasts and hips. The thought started to arouse Loki, and he grabbed the closest drink from a server and started on it. As he was swallowing, he felt a slap on his back and spit up half of what he'd put down.

"Don't get drunk before the time is over," Thor admonished, even as Loki choked on what Thor's slap had caused him to cough up.

"Don't babysit me. What do you think you're doing?" Loki asked, trying to remain calm, "You're ruining my clothing," he complained, wiping his mouth swiftly, hoping no one had seen him.

"Have you gotten taller since last I saw you?" Volstagg asked somewhat playfully, appearing beside Thor. He reached out and placed his hand just above Loki's head, then let it drift to the top of Thor's who laughed, still being about a head taller than Loki. Loki fought the urge to grimace. He had been standing there no more than five minutes, and already he felt the urge to stab Thor's friends.

"Give him a break. He should be catching up," said Thor, picking up on Loki's annoyance.

"Good to see you. I think I'll make my way over there," Loki said as politely as he could before leaving his brother and his friends. As he walked away, he swore he heard one of them bring up the embarrassing bildshnipe incident Loki had once encountered while fighting with Thor and his little dream team; as Loki recalled, he'd nearly been trampled to death, but was pulled out of the way at the last minute by Sif. Loki's blood boiled as he recalled how they mocked his fear, how he was frozen in place, defenseless, only to be rescued by a girl, but Thor quickly defended his girlfriend, earning Volstagg a slap across the back of his head. And just as the memory was starting to fade, Loki came to the realization that his wine was now sitting on the cleavage of a girl he managed to bump into. His eyes widened as he heard her gasp, but his attention had yet to go to her face as he stared at her exposed breasts in their new wet gown.

"Oh—I'm—I'm so sorry," Loki stuttered, finally meeting her eyes. He wanted to look at her chest again but was taken aback by the marvelous honey eyes that stared back at him, the lips parted in surprise.

"Of course," Sif sighed from beside the girl.

"Loki, why are you clumsy like that?" she asked, reaching for a napkin and handing it to the girl that Loki was staring at.

"I—it's okay," said the girl, her voice smooth and sweet as if to match her eyes.

"It—it's not a big deal," she said, allowing Sif to help her clean up as best she could.

"Wait, did you say Loki?" The girl asked, smiling, and Loki stood up straight, to his full height. He wanted to look as noble as possible.

"Aren't you Thor's brother?" the girl asked. Loki frowned a bit. He was so aware of how little he had independence as a prince without being associated with Thor.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident, my lady," Loki said, feeling his cheeks flush a bit.

"And yes, I am Loki," he added, feeling stupid to have not introduce himself properly, not that Sif hadn't already done it for him.

"It's _ruined_, Samaire!" Sif explained. The girl named Samaire, Loki came to realize, pulled away from Sif who was still trying to dab wine off her.

"It's nice to meet you," said Samaire, extending her hand to Loki. Loki stared down at her. She was beyond beautiful with her honey eyes, matching sweet voice, rosy lips, and titillating dark brown hair. She curtsied to Loki when he was late in taking her hand, believing she'd somehow insulted him. Sif crossed her arms and Loki snapped out of it a bit.

"Oh—yes," he said, extending his hand again. Her skin was a welcoming sensation. Loki nodded and when the handshake lasted longer than five seconds, the girl named Samaire laughed. As she did so, Loki swore he could feel her breath on his face and he caught a sweet scent as she leant forward a bit. He blushed and let go of her hand, clearing his throat. She began to kneel down and Loki's mouth fell open a bit. Sif was watching in confusion for a moment, before Samaire picked up the golden goblet that had once held Loki's wine. She gazed up at him momentarily, the light catching her in ways that caused her skin to absolutely glow. Loki felt himself becoming aroused when she laughed again and stood to hand him the drinking utensil. Sif looked to be rather impatient with Loki, mentioning to Samaire again that the dress would stain, that she may as well throw it out.

"Stop making such a big deal out of it," Samaire protested.

"Are you forgetting who you borrowed it from?" Sif asked, throwing her hands up in a sarcastic way.

"I'm really sorry, alright? I wasn't looking where I was going—I bumped into him," said Samaire, "I'll—I'll get you a new one. I promise, cousin," she said, clasping her sweet little hands together and giving Sif a sympathetic gaze.

"Thanks, Loki," Sif said with no enthusiasm and hurried away with frustration, not giving Loki another chance to apologize.

"I'm—I'm sorry. Surely it was _my_ fault," Loki said, leaning down a ways, hoping that Samaire could hear him above the fanfare that had begun. She smiled, and Loki just wanted to kiss her then. He'd seen many girls he fancied for their looks, but there was something very different about this one. She wasn't like the many he'd see constantly throwing themselves at any male who would give them attention. Loki wanted a good girl, and he couldn't have more accurately sensed that in the one still standing in front of him.

"Wow, you're tall," she said, taking a step back and giving Loki a look up and down. Loki hadn't heard compliments from girls before, and this pleased him, yet he denied letting it show just how excited he felt, for some fear that he might scare Samaire away.

"Are you taller than Thor?" She asked honestly, and it was Loki's turn to laugh, "I mean it, because I met him, and forgive me for saying that you're frame is much less muscular, but I swear you must be taller, by at least a head." Loki liked where this was going.

"So, you are Sif's cousin."

Samaire nodded.

"Yes, I apologize for that. She's just angry because this is her dress. I—I borrowed it because I didn't have a very nice one to…" Samaire trailed off and Loki witnessed a slight glow under her cheeks. She looked down at her wet chest.

"I'm so embarrassed. Forgive me," she said.

"The fault was all mine," Loki said, pressing both hands to his chest where he felt his heart beat frantically beneath.

"If you'd like, you can come inside and change. One of my sisters should have something for you. I know that they wouldn't mind," Loki offered. He started to feel that he would say anything to get Samaire into his chambers, but he tried not to make a fool of himself, honestly wanting to show that he was sorry for having made a mess of her gown. Samaire blushed, her innocence radiant.

"I don't mean to be a bother, I—"

"I insist," Loki said and extended his arm in the direction of his home. Samaire glanced about the crowd, not catching a sign of Sif.

"I can have a maid clean it fast, before the stain settles," Loki said.

"Yes, I think you're right. I won't hear the end of this from Sif if the dress remains stained," she said worriedly, allowing Loki to lead her. He shortly made it to a hall where he explained the situation to a maid who nodded and led Samaire to Frigga's chambers while Loki went to ask one of his sisters for a dress to borrow. He was quick in explaining the situation and got what he needed to the maid, who brought it to Samaire, who was out of Loki's sight to change. He pictured her breasts perked up in the dress and wished to see them unclothed entirely. But his mind did not wander for long when Samaire arrived from Frigga's quarters in the new dress. Loki admired the scintillating gold colour on Samaire. Her honey eyes matched it perfectly and he thought that it was as if she were meant to wear the garment. Loki nodded, smiling kindly.

"Again, I am so sorry for this. I will have that dress back to you for Sif by the end of—"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be abrupt, but do you think I could see the rest of your home?" Samaire asked, interrupting Loki. He didn't mind at all, anything to hear her beautiful voice. She was looking around at the lavishness in an intrigued way.

"I've merely never been in here before and I would fancy a tour. Sif tells me all about the gardens that I have yet to see. Please, Loki?" She asked, and he felt his heart race as she met his eyes. She was begging him. Somehow this turned him on and he had to let his eyes leave hers for only a moment. The moment was too long and Samaire began to hurry away.

"I'm so sorry, I've asked too much of you. I shouldn't be—"

"No, wait," Loki said, grabbing her wrist, and quickly letting go. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, despite all the urges he was feeling at that moment.

"I can show you around. Let everyone else enjoy the festival for a moment. I'm sure they will not notice our absence," Loki said with a grin. Samaire smiled and Loki started down the hall. He brought Samaire straight to the gardens which she had requested to see. She spent a great deal of time admiring plants, and seemed to be thoroughly surprised by Loki's ability to name each and every specimen. He felt, with a little embarrassment, that he _had _spent too much time with his books. But his brain seemed to impress Samaire, encouraging Loki to continue. He could tell her the story behind every tapestry they passed and he felt that she had begun to marvel at him. Finally Loki led her to his favourite place, the library. Samaire gasped upon Loki opening the door and revealing the high shelves stacked with knowledge and ancient magic.

"This is amazing," she said.

"Hardly anyone uses it," Loki went on, walking inside slowly, Samaire not far behind him taking in her surroundings, "It's mostly me…I spend…a lot of time here," Loki said. He hoped she wouldn't turn and walk away, thinking him a complete recluse the way that Thor's friends teased of him.

"It's quiet," Samaire said, pausing.

"We can go back to the festival, if you'd like," he said, thinking that perhaps she was beginning to feel uncomfortable being all alone with him.

"No, no," she said immediately.

"May I?" she asked, approaching a shelf. Loki nodded and watched her fingers trail the spines of books, the way that Loki himself often did, and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to grab Samaire and pull that dress off of her, and—

"Have you read them all?" she asked, pausing in her venture and turning to Loki.

"I'm sorry?"

"Have you read them all?" Samaire asked again with a smile. He had been lost in his thoughts about her delicate looking skin and it started making him crazy. She was so beautiful.

"N-no," Loki responded, hating himself for responding in such a nervous way. He then cleared his throat in what he hoped was the most manly way, made sure he was standing up to his full height. Samaire laughed.

"Ridiculous thing of me to ask. Neither of us have yet lived long enough to have accomplished such a thing," she said. Loki grinned at her.

"Tell me about one you _have _red?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. What subject interests you, magic, horticulture, linguistics?" he asked, walking over to the shelf where Samaire was, yet keeping a safe distance; he wasn't sure he would be able to suppress the urge to just grab her if he caught another whiff of her sweet scent. _Control yourself. You are a god, not an animal_, he thought to himself, tightly closing his eyes for a moment, hoping that he looked to Samaire only as if he were thinking about which book he might show her. But as his eyes were closed, he imagined himself sleeping alone like he had the previous night, dreaming about lying between the thighs of such a sweet smelling young woman, like Samaire. He inhaled and caught her scent again. When Loki opened his eyes, he found that she had moved closer to him and his heart jumped. She tilted her head curiously, looking up at the high shelves.

"How do you get up there? Have you a ladder?" she asked curiously, touching Loki's hand absently and pointing to the tops of the shelves with the other. He shuddered with pleasure when she touched his skin.

"There's no need," he said with a grin, slyly. Loki flicked his wrist out and a book from the top shelf appeared in his hand, as if it had fallen out of thin air. Samaire gasped slightly, having been taken by surprise. Loki frowned a moment, afraid he had scared her and was only waiting for her to run away.

"That was interesting," she said, and Loki relaxed, "You know, Hogun has told me that you do a lot of…tricks. Can your brother? I haven't seen much magic performed." Loki shrugged nonchalantly, finally feeling as though he'd gotten some kind of recognition.

"Thor…isn't as interested in magic as I am. I've mastered quite a bit of it, having spent time with these books," he said, flipping through pages. When he glanced at Samaire, he found her leaning back against the shelf, her hands behind her back, looking innocently at Loki while swaying a bit. She looked so innocent and soft. All Loki wanted to do was bury his face in her hair, lie her down…he shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts lest he do something stupid and cause her to lose interest in him.

"Ah," he said, showing her a picture of one of the flowers Samaire had particularly admired in a garden on their tour. He turned so that he was also leaning against the bookshelf, showing the picture right side up to Samaire. She admired it and held the book with one of her hands, allowing it to hold on top of Loki's. He stopped and stared at her, though she was engrossed by the description of the flower, seeming not to be bothered by how cold Loki knew his skin to be. He leant in a little closer, inhaled quietly. She smelled like something familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it. He wanted badly to touch her, but knew he would spoil any chances he might have by acting so quickly. Samaire was reading and nodding to herself. Loki lost his grip on the book and it fell at his and Samaire's feet.

"I'm so sorry," she said, immediately taking the blame. Loki went to pick it up before her and they managed to touch again, both attempting to pick it up.

"Not at all. The fault was all mine," he said gently, his voice coming out uncharacteristically soft. He usually sounded sly or angered, but he felt the need to be gentle with Samaire. He'd never received this much attention from a girl his age. Samaire laughed.

"You are not at all the way that everyone speaks of you," she said, tilting her head again, the both of them still on the ground. Loki felt his cheeks blaze and knew that he was blushing.

"What do they say about me?" he asked quietly, though no one was around to hear.

"Whatever it is, it is _not_ true, Samaire. I assure you," Loki said a bit defensively. To his surprise she cupped his face. He flinched slightly, not expecting her to touch him this way.

"Your eyes, your kindness…" she said, her thumb stroking his cheek. Loki felt as if he might burst if she kept touching him. Despite how innocent the touch was, it made him want to ravish her. He begged his body not to react inappropriately, lest Samaire see him as all the other hungry, horny young men she must have been acquainted with.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"I don't see it," Samaire answered, "Your resemblance to Thor. Are you half brothers?" she asked. Loki merely blinked at her.

"They say you have dark ways, but you have been so kind to me. You're very witty, Loki. You're just…different," Samaire said. Loki blushed and smiled, looking down. He laughed, pushing his hair back nervously and picking up the book. Samaire followed him in standing up, having stopped touching his cheek. Normally he _hated _being compared to Thor, but Samaire could have compared him to bildshnipe and he wouldn't have minded. She did not insult him.

"I'm sorry…I have a tendency to say what's on my mind," said Samaire, looking a little bit nervous then. Loki opened to the same page with the flower Samaire had been admiring. He conjured it out of the book, Samaire's eyes widening at the light that began to emit from the pages as the specimen blossomed to reality in Loki's hand. He held it there before her, grinning in an accomplished way.

"I thought you might like a…souvenir," Loki said, "to remember the gardens by," he added. Samaire picked up the flower from Loki's hand, thanking him repeatedly. She looked at it, smelled it to see that it was real, but then she gasped upon squeezing it in her hands and dropped it to the floor. Loki frowned, his heart sinking, wondering what he'd done wrong. Samaire looked at her fingers and Loki soon saw the blood swell on her index fingers. He felt stupid, having totally forgotten about the thorns the flower possessed.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately, grabbing Samaire's hands.

"How could I have forgotten the thorns?" he asked himself more than anyone else. He felt so stupid then, sure he'd blown his chances with her.

"It's okay," she said, but Loki shook his head and pulled a silk cloth from his pocket, gently dabbing the blood off of Samaire's fingers. He looked at her with most apologetic eyes.

"I'm so—"

"No. Don't apologize. It was an accident," Samaire assured Loki. He smiled weakly. She looked only to have been more surprised than hurt. She looked down at the flower on the floor where she'd dropped it, and Loki waved his hand, causing it to disappear.

"Are you sure you're alright? I didn't mean to," he said frantically. Samaire laughed, setting Loki at ease.

"It really is alright, Loki. Sif has taught me with knives and swords. I've had worse accidents than this," she said. Loki relaxed and smiled honestly, relieved he had not scared Samaire off. He was applying pressure to her fingers, and there was a moment where Loki caught her eyes and they stared at each other. At first it was awkward, until he noticed Samaire begin to blush.

"I like it here," she said, "It's so quiet, and private," she added, glancing around. Loki was sure she'd stopped bleeding but he wanted to retain her touch, even if only this innocent gesture. Samaire's eyes stopped on the stars. It had become dark. As Loki looked in the same direction, he decided he must have spent more time with her than he'd intended to. The festival would be over by now.

"Loki, look," she said, walking over to the same window sill Loki had sat on only a few days before. She sat on the ledge, motioning him over. She pointed to the meteor shower that was taking place.

"As many times as I've seen this, it's still so beautiful," said Samaire. But Loki wasn't looking at the meteor shower, he was looking at Samaire, who was breathtakingly beautiful. He wanted to touch her again, but kept his hands to himself. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, exhaling through her mouth. Loki longed to place his own mouth there, smother her with his tongue. He just kept watching her desperately.

"What are you doing?" he asked gently.

"Making wishes," Samaire whispered, keeping her eyes closed, yet turning to face Loki before lifting her face towards the sky again. Loki finally glanced up at it. Her hand rested on the sill and after a moment of apprehension, Loki reached for it. Samaire's eyes popped open and she looked over at him. Loki was certain she would let him kiss her—

"_There_ you _are_!" Sif called out, and Loki turned around to find her and the rest making their way towards the two. Loki quickly rescinded his hand, hoping no one, particularly Sif, had caught sight of his attempt on Samaire. He looked up at the sky and away from Samaire who was now looking curiously at Loki.

"You've missed everything," Sif informed, slowly taking in the sight of her cousin.

"What were you doing in here?" she asked, looking at Loki. He knew that Sif was looking his way only because of the subtle contempt in her voice. He knew she was still angry with him for having spilled wine on her dress that Samaire had been wearing.

"Oh, just watching the meteor shower," Samaire said. Loki could tell from her voice that she was looking at him as well. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Loki heard Hogun laugh and his calm demeanor was becoming bitter again, as if Hogun had deliberately implied that Samaire's choice of company was disappointing.

"What's funny?" Samaire asked in a slick way that caused Hogun to stop laughing, "Loki gave me a tour, and showed me all those gardens you've told me about, Sif. Why haven't you let me here before? All you ever talk about is the brothers—"

"I think you're wanted at home," Sif said, interrupting the girl. Loki turned to look at Sif who had become a little red in the face. Loki cocked his brow at her. Thor was standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Sif pulled Samaire and she got up abruptly.

"Where's my dress?" asked Sif.

"Loki had a maid clean it. It should be ready by now," Samaire said reassuringly, looking from Loki to Sif and back again with a bit of what Loki had sensed was nervousness.

"Your mother is looking for you. I can come back and get it another time," Sif said, grabbing her cousin's hand and pulling her away as Loki stood, as if she didn't want her cousin near him. Loki began to feel the rage again, but contained himself.

"It was really nice—thank you, Loki!" Samaire called just as Sif pulled her out of sight. Hogun and Volstagg followed, but not before looking at Loki like he was strange, leaving him with Thor. Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor.

"I don't remember you liking this room, Thor," Loki said, "so why don't you just go?" Thor stopped Loki as he tried to pass him.

"I saw you looking at that girl. You have begun fancying women, brother?" Thor grinned. Loki shrugged him off.

"As if what I do when I invite guests in is any of your business," he said, swiftly walking over to the book he had been showing to Samaire. He sighed.

"Look, Loki, I know you have been having a difficult time socializing. You've got to stop spending so much time in here. I know you could be more social if you just—"

"Do you even _hear _the way your friends talk about me? How they look at me, brother?" Loki said, waving his wrist and reshelving the book. Thor sighed.

"They don't know you like I do. You never speak much. What are they to think of you? You spend all your time alone in here. It is not the best way to make friends—"

"I don't need _friends_," Loki said impatiently, "I have plenty of friends, brother, but they don't include yours," Loki said, "Goodnight," he added, leaving for his quarters. He did not bother to find the maid and get the dress back. It was Sif's after all. He no longer cared. Loki thought he might even ask the maid to burn it, simply because he wanted to get back at Sif for being so rude to him. He had apologized for spilling the wine, hadn't he? Loki went to undress and bathe himself. He looked at himself in the mirror for a bit, gripping his arms and flexing. He was strong, but not built like his brother. He sighed somewhat disappointed. He thought perhaps if he just _looked_ stronger, like Thor, the women would start flocking to _him_ instead. Loki knew that his mother would tell him not to compare himself if he were to confide in her. When finally he got to bed, he hoped he would see Samaire again. He wanted to talk to her more, for her to look at him with such excitement at his talents, for her to lie beneath him… He laid back, feeling himself aroused again. He knew that he would not be able to sleep until he pleasured himself, because Samaire would not leave his mind at peace. Loki stroked himself gently, imagining his hands to be Samaire, the place between her thighs he knew would relieve him, if she'd ever let him that close. His hardness was unbearable. He didn't pace himself this time, wanting his release. Getting close, Loki thought about Samaire and feared he wouldn't see her again, and with a moan and such pleasing sensation, he climaxed, a few tears escaping his eyes. He was tired of people misreading him, rejecting him. Samaire was so beautiful and Loki wanted to touch her this way. He knew that he had to see her again. He would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Loki woke up, it was because he heard knocking at his chamber doors. He got up immediately, still sleepy, and pulled the doors open a bit to find one of his chambermaids. This was the young one he'd dreamt about before.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. You've merely slept later than usu—" the young lady's eyes widened as Loki rubbed his, not yet fully cognizant.

"Is there a problem?" Loki asked, finally up, folding his arms across his bare chest. He looked down where the maid was staring with wide, shocked eyes.

"Oh," he said almost carelessly. The girl stopped staring and turned so that her back was to him.

"I—I'm sorry—I shouldn't be here—I shouldn't have knocked," she said, starting to walk away slowly. Loki grabbed her shoulder, earning an unsuspecting gasp from the maid, who turned her head slightly to the side as if to look, before swiftly turning her head back in front of her where she couldn't see Loki.

"Uhm…I'll just be a few moments. Wait here and you can tidy up once I leave," Loki explained, feeling a smile begin to creep across his lips. She had seen him completely, and he knew it. He began to feel a haughty confidence, reminiscing the look of shock on the chambermaid's face. Loki laughed pleasantly to himself as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he finally left his room, he found the maid leaning against the wall in the corridor. Loki grinned and she blushed, avoiding eye contact. Loki flourished towards his open doors, beckoning the young maid into his room. Before she made it past him. Loki held her wrist; he wanted to get a better look at her. She still avoided eye contact until he began to speak.

"What is your name? Forgive me, I am not well acquainted with the young laymen," he said, feeling his arrogance swell. She began to stutter a little bit. She had big, deep blue eyes and a slight curl to her hip-length auburn hair. Her nervousness aroused Loki in some strange way. He started to believe it would not have been difficult to seduce her into his chambers after hours.

"Odette," she finally said sheepishly.

"Hmm, Odette," he said, thinking about all the things he might try to do with her. She smiled nervously. Loki grinned and then let her go and walked off.

He was summoned to have an early lunch with his mother, who he'd known would speak to him about yesterday's events, his absence from the festival. Loki sighed, pushing his empty plate away from him after explaining what had happened. Frigga smiled at Loki. He was hoping she wouldn't ask him any questions about Samaire, whether he liked her, whether he thought that she was beautiful.

"You must excuse me, mother, I apologize for being so abrupt, but there are some things I would like to attend to," he said. Before Frigga could ask Loki a serious question about Samaire, he left the table and started for the library. As he opened the door and closed it behind him, he started to wonder how he might meet with Samaire again. He shook his head discontentedly at the idea of having to inquire about her via Sif, but he knew not where she lived or whether she'd come back on her own accord. Loki paused, making his way to the table where he kept a number of books which he would constantly refer to. He thought a moment, then flicked through the pages until he came across the one concerning illusions. He'd successfully managed to project himself on his fifth try at this spell, but he had yet to figure out how to animate his illusions so that they might talk back. Thinking about this, Loki wondered if it might be possible to manipulate one such that it looked just like Samaire. And then he felt very excited; he could practice talking to her and interacting, just as he had the previous day. And then his mind wandered and he wondered if it might be possible to do more than this with an illusion, but almost as soon as he'd thought of it, he was reminded that illusions were not tangible fabrications; his hands would have merely slipped through her. Loki sighed and just as he was about to attempt to conjure Samaire, there was a knock on the door. He looked over, his heart skipping a beat. Nobody ever bothered Loki here most of the time, unless Odin, Frigga, or Thor wished to speak to him. Thinking it was just Thor, Loki continued to flip through the pages of his book, sitting atop the table.

"Come in," he said disinterestedly.

"Can't just follow me _all_ day, cousin," he heard Sif in midsentence. Loki looked up and was surprised to see that Sif was being closely followed by Samaire. Sif was clutching her stain-free gown. Loki hid his disappointed look when he remembered that he hadn't gotten the chance to destroy it. Samaire stepped from between Thor and Sif and started towards Loki. She was smiling, and Loki felt the urge to smile, yet refrained from showing too much teeth. He didn't want her to understand, just yet, how enamored with her he was. He put the book down slowly.

"What are you going to do today? I was hoping I might be able to take a closer look at some of the volumes you have here," Samaire explained. Loki stood up off of the table.

"You have a guest, Loki," said Thor with this annoying smirk that Loki wanted to slap off his face.

"I noticed," he said sarcastically. Loki was further surprised when Sif approached him and clasped his free hand.

"Thank you for having this cleaned. I really appreciate it," she said with a small smile. Loki merely blinked at her as she turned and started out of the library. Thor gave Loki a look and a wink, and shortly followed after her. Loki was pleased to finally be alone with Samaire, who was still looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Of course. You may read as many as you like," said Loki with a smile.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"…Well, the books," said Samaire, laughing again.

"Oh, yes. You said that," Loki said, feeling stupid again. Samaire's purple gown was rather alluring. Loki felt his eyes trailing after her as she approached the shelves. He longed to embrace her, but kept his distance as she walked about.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to see?" Loki asked, holding both hands behind his back tightly. She made him feel nervous, but in a very good way. Samaire stopped. She leant back against the shelf and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I just needed to get away from everybody," she said. Loki admired her lush lips as she spoke, those sweet honey words dripping from her mouth.

"Sif is a bit older than me. She's very…protective, I guess you could say," Samaire added, finally opening her eyes again.

"Really? She sounded rather irritated with you when you walked in," Loki said.

"I asked to come back here. She didn't seem too keen about the idea. I'm not sure why," she said, narrowing her eyes a bit. Samaire inspected Loki curiously. He felt his cheeks blaze a bit.

"I'm surprised she let me come along. She never leaves me out of sight. Especially with men. If you weren't Thor's brother, she probably would have stayed," Samaire explained before sighing and looking a little red in the face herself.

"Forgive me if I sound brash. I have a tendency to—"

"Say what's on your mind," said Loki, finishing her sentence. Samaire nodded. She took a few steps towards him and he realized that she was close enough so that if he'd reached out, he could have held onto her. She pressed a hand to Loki's cheek, something he was sort of surprised by.

"Will you show me the flowers again, from the books, like you did yesterday?" she asked. Loki nodded and stepped around her somewhat oddly. He found the book and brought it over to the table where he sat on the top of it. Samaire leant back against the table right beside Loki. She was close enough that her arm was touching his. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought she was flirting with him.

"Can you still conjure them?" Samaire asked, pointing to a picture on the page Loki had stopped on. He glanced at her to find that she was looking directly at him. He waved his hand over the page and the flower appeared there. Samaire laughed, picked it up, and put it in her hair.

"It suits you," Loki said kindly.

"Do these," she said excitedly as Loki turned the page. He soon found himself putting on a magic show for the girl. She would add the flowers to her hair, beginning to weave a wreath. When she stopped asking Loki to continue, he stopped, marveling at her as she sat up on top of the table.

"Others have said that to perform magic like this…is quite feminine, but even _I_ am not capable of such mastery," said Samaire. Loki felt confident again.

"It's not that difficult," he said. "That's small stuff," he said. "…But I could teach you, if you'd like."

"Would you?" Samaire asked with wide eyes, hopping down off the table and looking up at Loki excitedly. She had so much energy, and her mood seemed to rub off on him. Loki hadn't felt this…happy in a long time.

"Well, all you have to do is picture what you want to see and concentrate," he said, pointing to the last flower he'd conjured. Samaire took the book from him and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and when she exhaled it, Loki leant forward so that he was inches away from her face, inhaling it. She smelled so good. She was kind to him. She seemed interested enough, yet Loki was still afraid to get too close. He quickly backed away again. Samaire opened her eyes at last to find nothing. She tried again, but when she realized nothing was happening, she grew discouraged.

"It's alright," Loki explained gently, hoping to comfort her, "It took me a few tries the first time. It gets easier with practice."

Samaire smiled, to Loki's relief.

"You must be right, Loki."

When she said his name, his heart jumped. He hadn't felt anything quite like it before. He liked it.

"May I see the garden again?" Samaire asked, turning her head. But she started going towards the archway leading to the indoor garden before Loki could properly answer. He followed her out there and watched her touch the petals of various flowers, sniff them, sneeze. He leant in the archway. He thought he might have a bit of fun with her and conjured up a change in the weather. Snowflakes began fall. After nearly half a minute, Samaire noticed the flakes. She turned around slowly to see Loki, letting out her hands to feel the real coldness. She smiled and laughed. Loki grinned, having impressed her yet again. A flower fell from the wreath she had fashioned in her hair. Loki had never seen a more beautiful sight. He stepped towards Samaire, who had opened her mouth to catch the snow, closed her eyes. There was something so innocent about her. Loki felt the need to touch her. It was beginning to drive him mad. He grabbed Samaire's waist when she had spun so that she was facing him. She gasped, and opened her eyes, looking to find Loki staring down at her. He wanted to kiss her badly, to run his fingers through her hair. He began to feel furious with his desire. He loosened his grip on Samaire's waist when he saw her eyes travel there and stare at his hands. He felt so reluctant, but let go of her entirely.

"I—I'm sorry. I thought you might fall," Loki said, quickly making up an excuse. Samaire readjusted the hair that had fallen into her face from spinning about.

"So kind," she said, looking up at Loki. He grinned, wishing she'd touch his face again…

Samaire had asked Loki again to help her learn to conjure, and he gladly spent the day trying to help her. The best that she managed were a few snowflakes, and after about three hours of reading and practising with Loki, she grew tired. Yawning, she stretched and made her way to a couch that was heavily and beautifully embroidered, taking the book with her. She reclined slowly, Loki watching her from where he stood.

"If you tire, you must be hungry. Should we go to eat now?" he asked honestly.

Samaire shook her head, "I wish to read a few more pages, if it does not bother you for me to stay," she said.

"No, of course not," Loki admitted. She had no _idea _how badly Loki wished to disrobe her. He felt such barbaric urges and mentally reprimanded himself, yet at the same time honestly admired her whims. She did not appear uneasy around him, except when he had grabbed her waist. He wondered desperately what was going through her head when he did such a thing. Loki sat and read silently for a few minutes. He stopped when he heard something drop on the floor. He looked up to find the book there. Samaire had drifted into a slumber. Hesitantly, Loki stood. He didn't want to intrude, but his urgency and curiosity for her body begged him to venture. He neared her, silently, stealthily, until he was standing over her where she lay reclined on the couch. Her sandals had fallen off on the floor. Slowly, Loki knelt and straightened them so that they were side by side, awaiting her delicate feet. Where he was stooping, he could see her feet, the legs somewhat exposed from under her dress. Loki nearly cried for want to touch her. The tension building up was maddening! He hatched an idea in his head, wondering if perhaps he might simply ask to touch her…but she was asleep before him. He said her name gently, but she did not stir. Loki knelt so that he was standing up on his knees. He said Samaire's name again but she merely breathed on in her slumber. Loki wondered how deeply she slept. He wondered if he might touch Samaire without waking her. He made a desperate low moaning in his throat. All he wanted to do was venture between those delicate thighs. Loki wanted Samaire's reactions to this, to see her face beneath him with ecstasy. Slowly, he reached for her ankle, pausing just an inch away from it. And then carefully, he touched her. The skin was hot. He looked to her face to find that she was still sleeping. He gently pulled his hand up her leg, pausing momentarily when he made it to the hem of her dress. He thought he should stop there, but as she slept on, he could not fight the urge to see a little bit more, particularly if she would never have allowed him to touch her in this manner while fully conscious of it. Loki lifted the dress slowly, his heart racing, determined to see that which was hidden away from his eyes. He tore his eyes away from her flesh and kept them on her quiet face as he slowly lifted the gown. She stayed sleeping and Loki looked back down to find what he had not expected; she wore absolutely nothing underneath. He had inquired about women before and knew the sex differences, but it was the first time he'd seen anything in front of him. He took in the sight of her. The skin between her legs looked so lush and soft, inviting. There was hair slightly hiding what he knew lay between those legs… She did not at all stir and for a moment Loki wondered how far he could get before she woke. He knew he must stop, as he had already deliberately violated her privacy. Even more slowly than as he had done while lifting the dress, he began to pull it back down over her legs, but paused. He looked up at Samaire's face again, and then boldly he pressed his lips gently on her thigh, inhaling the same sweet scent he'd smelled when she laughed. He smoothed out the dress quietly, leaving her seemingly untouched. Loki sunk back on his knees and looked down to find that he was extremely aroused. He sighed, imagining himself standing and taking Samaire right there on that couch, as roughly or as gently as he desired, the girl unaware in her sleep all the while. But he knew if he tried to go that far, she would no doubt wake. Loki pressed his hands firmly against his erection beneath his pants, straining not to undo the button and pleasure himself. He tried to will it away, but the urge only became stronger when his hands pressed there. He desired to know what it felt like inside of Samaire, whether he'd feel the same pressure engulf his length as he did when he'd relieve himself most nights. Would she produce the same secretions he knew had already begun to soak his pants? There was a knock at the doors and Loki stood bolt upright, taking the book Samaire had dropped with him. She slowly stirred and sat up, for a moment looking dazed as if she didn't know where she was.

"Come in," he said, turning away from Samaire and walking towards the door.

"It is dinner time, Loki. Your brother and company request of you," explained a servant whom Loki had not heard coming. He'd been too infatuated with touching Samaire as she slept. Loki turned to find Samaire coming after him.

"We must have lost track of time," she grinned.

"Must have," Loki echoed.

Loki almost feared that Sif and Thor knew his thoughts, and so he tried to keep his eyes away from Samaire as they all dined.

"Thank you again for my gown," Sif said, pausing with a glass of wine at her lips. Loki snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look where she was sitting.

"It's no trouble," he said again.

"Might I come back again?" Samaire asked and Loki followed the direction of her voice where she sat on the other side of the table.

"I feel I could get much further with spells if I have access to your library," she added. Loki felt triumph deep down that she wanted to come back, and perhaps spend more time with him. He answered her gladly.

"It is always open to you," he said. When they had finished and were talking idly, Sif finally decided it was time for her cousin to leave. Loki wondered why she felt inclined to order the girl around. He did not think she needed supervision, but perhaps it was the simple fact that she had taken interest in Loki. Sif must not have agreed. Loki pondered it and feared that she didn't want her cousin to become more reserved like Loki.

"Can I speak to you a moment, alone?" she asked Thor. He saw no reason to disagree and Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes as the two of them got up and disappeared. Loki looked in Samaire's direction to find that she was looking at him. His heart pounded.

"Might I escort you outside?" Loki asked. Samaire nodded and stood, Loki allowing her to follow him to the hall. They walked in silence for a moment, Samaire yawning.

"You may want to take great care in how much energy you exert. I can still teach you, but it will take time and practice. It can be…exhausting," Loki informed her. Samaire smiled and nodded. Once they made it outside, Loki waited there with her patiently.

"I…I've really had a good time with you today, Loki," Samaire said. He smiled. It was the first time he was hearing this from the opposite sex.

"I'm happy to entertain guests, always," he responded. Samaire looked at the entrance and then about the dimness. Loki thought that she was looking for someone, and then she closed in so that she could whisper without being heard. Loki was caught off guard when she pulled her hand through his hair, but he closed his eyes and reveled in her touch.

"The next time you want to explore my nether regions, I'd prefer you ask first," she whispered. Loki's heart raced and he felt himself blanche. Had she know the whole time what he was doing while she _slept_ on the couch? She blew air teasingly against Loki's ear and a shiver went down his spine. He had both hands behind his back at that moment, but knew then that Samaire would not reject his advances had he dared to make them at that moment. She pulled away from him, no smile on her face. Loki was unsure whether she was angry or intrigued. She merely looked at him, and then nodded, answering his unspoken question. So she had known, and yet she hadn't stopped him. Loki was about to speak again when he heard Sif and Thor making their way to the entrance. Sif paused, kissing Thor. Samaire never broke Loki's gaze, and he was utterly shocked. Sif pulled her arm around her cousin's shoulder and she smiled at Loki as if nothing had just occurred between them and the girls disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked, cocking a brow at Loki. He wiped the expression and redness from his face.

"Yes, fine," he said hastily, making his way inside.

"…What did you do with Samaire? Is she as interested in reading all day as you?" Thor poked. Loki hurried away, leaving his brother suspicious. He _had_ to get to his room. The erection he had suppressed earlier was coming back with a vengeance. Loki slammed his chamber doors and brought light to the torches. He hastily unfastened his pants, barely making it to the bed. He decided he did not want to make a mess of the quilt again and started for the bathroom. He stepped out of his pants and pushed the door open, scrambling into the empty bath. He looked to find himself nearly purple with surging blood. He gripped his member tightly, a painful moan escaping his lips, the feeling of Samaire's breath on his ear still present. She had meant to torment him, he thought as he furiously stroked himself, so fast that he thought he barely saw his hands moving. Finally he climaxed and watched a jet of white, heated fluid escape him, so strongly driven that it travelled over the length of the tub entirely and hit the wall. Loki sighed, panting, falling upon his hands, his body quaking with release. He did not believe that he needed to restrain himself the next time he found himself alone with Samaire. He laid hopelessly on the floor of the tub, catching his breath. He felt himself harden again and with an almost welcomed agony, he started at himself again. His hardness would not subside this time and he felt himself getting tired. If only she had been there to ride him herself. Would she have been willing? Loki stood, and trembling, cast an illusion, nailing it the very first try. Samaire stared back at him with a seductive gaze. Loki stepped clumsily out of the tub and approached her, but when he tried to pull the illusion towards his throbbing issue, his hands went right through her…

Loki awoke in his bed. The first thing he had to do was beat off. It was hard not to become aroused every time that Samaire entered his mind. He began to think that he was going insane. He had seen plenty of pleasing women before, but never had one had this effect on him. He would be inside of her soon, if it was the last thing he ever did…

Loki waited in the library, pretending to read. He had yet to see Samaire. He had woken up early, unable to sleep whilst tormented by Samaire. He couldn't stop thinking about what she looked like under that dress. It was nearly an hour before someone knocked on the door. Loki rushed over to it, and pulled it open to find Samaire standing there. Loki stood aside and let her in. For a moment he was unsure whether she wanted him to close the door. She turned around, not having heard it close. She walked over to where Loki stood and placed her hand atop his, forcing the door shut. She then reached down to the lock and turned it. Loki looked at her with utter surprise. She gave him a seductive smile, and he knew this time that it was no illusion.

"I apologize for yesterday. I should not have…"

"What, peeked?" Samaire asked quietly as Loki's eyes took in the sight of her. She was in a deep blood red gown today and the way it revealed her skin was already beginning to arouse Loki. She touched his cheek and he leant into her hand.

"You are not…undesiring of my touch?" Loki asked cautiously.

"You're kind to me, unlike many other men your age, Loki. I can forgive what you were doing, because you stopped. You could have gone much further than you did, but you didn't," she explained. Loki felt his heart racing.

"It does not anger you that I kissed you?" he asked, "Albeit, somewhere I have no permission to touch you?"

Samaire nodded. She then left Loki's cheek and made her way to the books. He begun to wonder why she bothered locking the door if she was just going to walk away from him like that. She stood at a shelf, her back to him. She was looking but she did not pull a book off the shelf. Loki approached her. He stood behind her quietly for a few painfully slow moments. He worked up his courage at last.

"May I touch you?" he whispered. Samaire raised her head, yet stayed facing away from Loki.

"…I'm sorry. It's…it's wrong of me to—"

She turned around and pressed her lips to Loki's, to his surprise. She kissed him rather strongly, which he had not expected. Loki found himself pulled against Samaire. Without thinking, he pulled her up so that her legs wrapped about his waist, and shoved her against the shelf where he returned the kiss, causing the shelf to quake and a few books to shower down over them. Samaire gasped and let her legs down, breaking the kiss. Loki immediately apologized, hoping she hadn't been hit too badly. The whole thing became awkward quickly.

"Are you alright? I shouldn't have done that," Loki insisted, pulling his hands behind his back again. Samaire quickly recovered, rubbing her head where a volume must have struck her. She shook her head, ensuring Loki that she was fine. She leaned in on him and wrapped her arms about him. Slowly, he held her back. This touch was innocent and Loki enjoyed the way she breathed against him. Soon, he couldn't suppress his excitement, and knew that Samaire could feel it between them. Slowly, she lifted her gaze to him and he was blushing madly. Loki feared she would pull away, but she stood on her toes to kiss him. Loki took the invitation to pull her waist against his, so she could feel how much she aroused him. Samaire gasped and pulled back a bit. Loki frowned.

"I…" he trailed off. Samaire continued to surprise Loki as her hand travelled down to his chest, unbuttoning the shirt to expose a bit of his chest. He didn't stop her as she kissed him innocently. She let her hands wander to Loki's waist and finally she brushed a curious hand over his manhood. Loki moaned and closed his eyes.

"Loki," she finally said. He looked down at her. He knew not what to say. Samaire put pressure on his hardness and he took it as consent. She began to unbutton his pants. Loki stopped her suddenly.

"N-not in here," he said, "Someone might come," he said, not caring that the door was securely locked.

"Where?" Samaire asked, her innocent eyes sparkling up at him. Loki grabbed her shoulders firmly and tried to calm himself. He grabbed Samaire's hands and led her to the door.

"My chambers," he said. He was quick to lead her and was happy not to run into anyone on the way. Loki opened the doors and let Samaire walk inside. He then entered and began to lock the doors. He could hear her sitting on his bed. When he went to join her, he pulled a hand gently through her hair. She kissed him and Loki coaxed her to lie down, gently placing himself on top of her. They kissed for a few minutes, but then Samaire pushed up on his chest and began to sit up. Loki looked confused and as she stood, he reached for her arm.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked. Samaire merely smiled and slowly fell to her knees. She pushed Loki's stomach and he sat back further as she undid his pants. He felt a bit nervous, but he let her pull them off and when he found himself exposed to Samaire, he thought he might scare her off. The girl looked a bit surprised and took in the sight of him. Loki wanted her to do something immediately, but thought it best not to rush her, lest she decide she no longer wanted him. With shaking hands, Samaire reached for Loki's erection, and stopped. She looked up at him innocently.

"I have never…" she began, blushing then and avoiding his eyes. Loki grinned to himself.

"You can touch me if you want to," he said reassuringly. Samaire seemed a bit frightened then. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Would you prefer me to touch you instead?" he asked. She stood up and began to get back in the bed. Loki stood up and she watched him drop his pants, removing the rest of his clothes so that he was naked. He then pulled her legs towards him from under her dress and she gasped. He kissed her legs sweetly and gently. Samaire sighed, lying back. Loki looked down at her closed eyes there and he reached further under her dress until he found that she was wearing something underneath it this time. Cautiously, he pulled the undergarments down. Samaire let him. She sat up again and made room for Loki. He knelt between her thighs, pushing the dress back, awaiting to behold her entirely naked. He helped Samaire out of her dress and then laid her flat. He took her legs and pushed them apart, allowing himself to rest comfortably atop her. He merely kissed her for another minute, until his erection began to ache painfully and he needed to feel it inside of her. Loki reached down with his free hand and held himself. Samaire opened her eyes when he paused in kissing her. She waited curiously and once Loki was sure he'd found her opening, he pushed against it, and she cried out in pain. Loki paused, unable to slip even the head in. Samaire's legs slammed shut, but remained as open as they had been due to Loki's waist being between them. He saw a glimmer of pain in Samaire's eyes and she began to sit up.

"Wait, wait," she panted. Loki was taken aback momentarily, but the fact that he'd managed to cause her pain excited him in ways he hadn't felt before. He thought he had barely touched her and yet he had received such a reaction. Samaire looked somewhat confused, as if she had not expected this reaction herself. Loki had not expected it either.

"I hardly touched you," he said. He kissed her shoulder gently and eventually she laid down again. This time she did not spread her legs nearly as far. Loki gripped her kneecaps and guided himself between the girl's thighs. She stared up at Loki somewhat fearfully, but he liked it. Again he felt his tip at her opening. He hesitated, waiting for Samaire to stop him, but she didn't. Loki pushed forward and felt the tip of his girth impale her. He moaned but Samaire cried out in pain again, grabbing at Loki's abdomen. He wanted beyond reason to delve forth badly, but stopped right where he was. Samaire pushed at him and Loki pulled out. Samaire sat up, hugging her knees to herself and backing away slightly. Loki was disappointed by her sudden removal.

"I'm sorry," she said with embarrassment. "I don't think I can do this," she said, not allowing the tears that had welled her eyes to fall. Loki gave her a pleading look and she looked down at him again with some remorse. She had caused him to get into this state and was now unwilling to aid him out of it.

"I didn't mean to cause you pain," Loki said calmly. Samaire smiled, making her way towards him. She let her hands fall down Loki's smooth chest. He watched her touch him. He knew that she did not want to leave him like this. She paused at his waist and looked into his pleading eyes. She let her hand wander to his hardness and gently pulled up the length of it. Loki moaned, placing his hands atop hers and squeezing. He had done this himself many times, and he found her touch to be too gentle, teasing.

"I'm a virgin," Samaire admitted and Loki gazed down at her innocent eyes, "I doubt that I can please you the way that…others have."

"But I've had no one else," Loki admitted as well. She started stroking him, taking heed that he needed her to touch him with more force. She seemed intrigued by the way Loki groaned. It wasn't that what she was doing was not pleasurable, but Loki wanted more. He wanted to make love to her. He pulled her hands away and took her close to him. Kissing again he got her to lie down. Loki pulled at her knees and let himself between them again. Samaire stopped kissing back when Loki began to position himself on top of her. She went to sit up again and Loki begged by kissing her back down. She pressed firmly upon his lower abdomen when he tried to enter again, the pain still present. Loki sighed, rolling off of her and staring up at the ceiling. He had barely gotten inside before she stopped him.

"I'm sorry," Samaire said gently beside him.

"…It's alright," Loki responded, though he was thoroughly disappointed. She touched his hardness again.

"No, it's not the way I want it," Loki explained. She took her hand away.

"…I'll try," she said, feeling a bit guilty. Loki sat up slowly.

"You do not have to," he said carefully, though he was hoping she would feel obligated.

"I want to try," she said, looking at him. She rubbed his shoulders comfortingly and Loki sat up again. When he mounted her this time, her legs did not clench and resist him. But she closed her eyes and Loki gazed down at her as she braced herself. When he did nothing, she looked.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Loki caressed her cheek. He tried again, taking her by surprise. He merely wanted her to be looking at him in that moment. Samaire squirmed beneath him and Loki felt his stomach make contact with hers. She was virginally tight, nearly resistant to him. Loki enjoyed this, even the way that her back arched and she mewled in pain. She didn't ask him to stop, nor did she press upon his abdomen as she had before. Loki eased himself into her moisture. He began to make a slow movement of his waist, and Samaire grasped his biceps as if to stop him, her eyes closing in anguish.

"If you do not allow me to continue, it will only hurt longer."

Samaire took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked as though she might cry, but she did not. Instead she grabbed Loki's shoulders and nodded. Loki moaned in ecstasy as he rolled his hips forth, yet still taking care to be as gentle as he could manage. Samaire's head rolled back and she gasped and panted, her legs tightening against his sides. Loki placed his hands firmly on her knees and forced them to part enough so that he could continue to thrust. She didn't speak again, but made noises which let Loki know that he was hurting her, and still she said nothing. He felt a bit of guilt which was quickly overridden by pleasure as he sped up, feeling Samaire's womanhood tighten around him with each stronger thrust. He barely noticed how tightly she gripped his shoulders. He felt a wet heat seep from inside her, easing his in and out movements so that he felt he was sliding. Her body was a pleasure unlike which he'd felt before. Pleasuring himself did not compare to the squirming young woman beneath him. Loki tried not to become too rough, but his primal side began to emerge as he felt himself growing nearer to climax. Samaire was no longer crying, but her sudden moans sounded somewhat painful, and still, Loki enjoyed this. When he came, he moaned so loudly that Samaire looked at him. She hadn't looked at him nearly the entire time, but as his eyes clenched shut and his body paused and shook, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wiped them, having been crying silent tears. She couldn't quite express why she decided to let him continue. She had, perhaps, felt obligated after having gone so far when she could have stopped him before things became so intense. It was Loki's face she had envisioned. He was pale and lean in comparison to his brother, but there was something dark and sinister about him that Samaire could not quite place…her innocence had been curious, yet her curiosity had cost her innocence. She wasn't in so much pain now as she had been when Loki started. Finally he opened his eyes and blinked down at the girl. Slowly, he pulled out, eliciting a little squeak from Samaire. She felt bruised at the hips, yet her head was swimming with intrigue as Loki looked down at her with concern, tracing her lips and eyebrows.

"I hope I did not cause you too much pain," he said quietly, lowering his lips to kiss her again. Samaire shook her head and sighed, touching Loki's black hair. He was unlike many Asgardians she knew, and this is what had intrigued her.

"You can't tell anyone," she heard him say after a moment. She nodded, but wondered why he'd thought that she would. Loki was holding Samaire possessively, enamored entirely.


End file.
